


re: 2 a.m.

by viscrael



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: (probably), 2 a.m., 64 Prompts, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Nezumi</p>
<p>Sub: Sorry in advance</p>
<p>Sent at 1:44 A.M.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Are you awake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	re: 2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> literally have no idea what this is

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Sorry in advance

_Sent at 1:44 A.M._

            Are you awake?

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Sorry in advance

_Sent at 1:46 A.M._

 

            i am now.

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Sorry in advance

_Sent at 1:46 A.M._

 

            Oh no, did I wake you up?

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Sorry in advance

_Sent at 1:47 A.M._

            s not a big deal. was only half asleep anyway

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Sorry in advance

_Sent at 1:48 A.M._

Oh…

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:48 A.M._

 

            why are you up right now?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:48 A.M._

            I couldn’t sleep.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:48 A.M._

sure. now whats the real reason?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

            There’s not a real reason, I just couldn’t sleep.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

            you never just “cant sleep.” you only ever text me in the middle of the night like this if youre upset about something or youve been overthinking again

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

            It’s nothing like that, really! I just have been trouble falling asleep and staying that way. Safu goes to bed around eight and she would kill me if I woke her up            now.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

            so im your second option

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

 

            You know I didn’t mean it like that.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:49 A.M._

 

            i mean i dont know its pretty difficult to trust that you did when you wont even tell the truth about why youre awake

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: dont sound so dejected

_Sent at 1:50 A.M._

 

            It’s not a big deal!

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : …

_Sent at 1:52 A.M._

            I had a nightmare.

 

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: …

_Sent at 1:52 A.M._

            about what?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:52 A.M._

            You mostly. Safu was there too but I don’t remember much.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:52 A.M._

            and what did i do in his majestys dream?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:53 A.M._

 

            A lot of stuff. I don’t really remember all of what happened, but there was a huge fire at some point, and a lot of blood.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:53 A.M._

 

            …so its got you all freaked out and now you cant sleep?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:53 A.M._

            Essentially, yeah.

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:54 A.M._

            Every time I manage to fall asleep again, the dream comes back and it scares me even more.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:54 A.M._

 

            shion, theres nothing to be scared of. im right here and im fine. you need to sleep.

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:55 A.M._

 

            I wish I could.

 

**From** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:56 A.M._

 

            would it make you feel better if i kept texting you until you fall asleep?

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:57 A.M._

 

            Yes, actually…thank you.

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: …

_Sent at 1:57 A.M._

 

            youre welcome. and i know conversations with me are exhilarating but at least try to calm down and get some sleep

 

**To** : Nezumi

**Sub** : Yeah…

_Sent at 1:58 A.M._

            I’ll try.

 


End file.
